


Heaven

by ItamiKaname



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Она отвечает, и ее голос — все, о чем он мечтал мучительно долгие семь лет. Гаррус узнает его — и не узнает одновременно, слушая, как в знакомых интонациях звучат механические нотки. Ее голос дробится, вторит самому себе, но Гарусу все равно.— Ты пришел забрать меня домой?— Нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> источник вдохновения: http://cs540105.vk.me/v540105436/29756/2fFrbaCZBJE.jpg  
> Связывать фандом и совершенно нефандомные штуки: люблю, умею, практикую.  
> Название внезапно на английском, потому что оно внезапно подходит по своим переводам.
> 
> Вообще-то я зарекался когда-либо что-либо писать не столько даже о постканоне, сколько о страданиях спутников по безвременно почившей Шепард. Зарекался долго и яро, потому что не писал об этом только ленивый, да и вообще. Однако ж...  
> Это просто сон, увиденный наяву и потребовавший своего воплощения в таком виде. Не больше и не меньше.

— Привет, Шепард. Чудный день, правда?  
  
Солнце слепит глаза, а стела, купающаяся в его лучах, кажется белоснежной. Острый шпиль метит в чистые небеса. День нынче и правда чудный: ни одного облачка, легкий прохладный ветер хватает край длинной юбки и треплет, будто дитя-проказник. Лиара улыбается. Ее ладонь с нежностью касается выпуклых позолоченных букв; Шепард с ее аллергией на пафосные почести, наверное, было бы что сказать на этот счет. Лиара щурится от бьющих в глаза бликов.

Ровный, аккуратный газон шуршит под чьими-то ногами. Азари оборачивается на звук и видит Тали: кварианка отделилась от товарищей, собравшихся в стороне, и зашагала к белокаменному изваянию. Стрела, устремленная вверх — символично, думает Лиара. Шепард всегда была стрелой и рвалась выше, чем кто-либо другой мог помыслить. Лучшего выражения для характера коммандера невозможно было придумать.

Тали опускается на колени, приминая траву, и кладет к подножию букет: цветы кажутся азари россыпью крохотных белых звездочек. У мемориала сегодня много цветов. Тали бережно поправляет фотографию, стоящую здесь же. С карточки на них смотрит Тейн. Все они здесь: все те, кто остался в памяти героями войны, отдавшими свои жизни ради спасения Галактики — все потерянные друзья, без которых во Вселенной стало прохладнее.  
  
Но все идет своим чередом, и река жизни так же бежит вперед, не задерживаясь на одном месте.

— Семь лет, — выдыхает Лиара. — До сих пор не укладывается в голове. Будто целая жизнь с тех пор прошла.  
  
— Много чего случилось за это время. Шепард могла бы гордиться.  
  
Лиара устремляет взгляд вверх, туда, куда указывает шпиль. «Слышишь, Шепард? Ты принесла в галактику мир, нам остается все остальное. Мы не подведем».  
  
Ровно семь лет с того дня, как они навсегда ее потеряли.  
  
Небеса спокойны и безмятежны, их ослепительная синева пронзительна в своей глубине. Компания позади взрывается смехом — опять шуточки Джокера о старых-добрых временах. Лиара оборачивается: на просторной красно-белой клетчатой скатерти собрались все, кто когда-то был рядом с Шепард, кто когда-то шел с ней плечом к плечу. Азари торопливо обводит взглядом присутствующих. В этом году их стало на одного меньше. Тонкие пальцы азари сжимают рамку, которую она держит в руках — новенькие черные края еще не тронуты ни дождем, ни ветром. У стелы с золотым именем Шепард найдется место для еще одного фото.  
  
— Думаешь, — говорит она тихо и опускает голову, но смотрит совсем не на Тали, — он ее нашел?..  
  


***

Звезды в этой части космоса кажутся колкими и холодными, совершенно чужими — не удивительно, ведь их свет едва достигает известных пределов. Космос здесь вспыхивает и цветет красками, доселе неведомыми, неизвестными. Всполохи туманностей раскрашивают черную ткань пространства. Эти узоры ведут вперед, служат вместо навигационной карты, указывают путь, сами того не ведая. Остается всего ничего, устало думает Гаррус, сплевывая кровь. Им обоим — ему и маленькому частному кораблю, за время путешествия превратившемуся в дырявую космическую лохань, летающую на матерном слове, — хватит твердости завершить путь. А то, что реактор едва ворчит, а система жизнеобеспечения отключается каждые два часа и требует перезапуска вручную — не страшно. Уже не имеет значения.

Еле живое корыто продирается сквозь черноту, отвоевывая у враждебного холода каждый космический узел. Гаррус сам едва жив; мандибулы дергаются в усмешке — его на ногах держат, пожалуй, лишь упрямство да сила воли. Шепард всегда держалась, даже когда была серьезно ранена. «Я же не могу уступить тебе в этом, правда?» — Гаррус вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и рассматривает синие следы. Он устал. Последний рывок дребезжащего, не рассчитанного на такие перелеты корабля обернулся перегрузкой, едва не отправившей его на тот свет раньше срока. «Едва» — значит, через это можно перешагнуть, как через нечто малозначительное.

Он еще не закончил. Время еще не пришло.  
  
Огромную махину, вынырнувшую из небытия, он видит быстрее, чем успевают засечь барахлящие сканеры. Вот и конец пути, думает Гаррус и выдыхает с облегчением. Путь домой всегда легче, когда виден порог. Столько времени он жил призрачной целью, был ею одержим, что теперь сияющий контур кажется зыбким сном, граничащим с реальностью — не больше.

Внутри почти не слышно гудения вечных механических систем. Вакариан, выбравшись из шлюза, несколько долгих мгновений стоит, закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в этот гул. Он разбирает и пульс, монотонно ровный, и дыхание, мерное, упорядоченное, совсем как у него самого в минуты покоя. Системы громадного механического тела — Гаррус не думает о нем, как о Жнеце — шумят в унисон его собственным дыханию и пульсу.  
  
Он думал, что будет нервничать, совсем как в те далекие вечера у главной батареи «Нормандии», когда Шепард приходила поинтересоваться, как у него дела, и они оставались совсем одни. Но возвращение окутывает уставший разум покоем и обещает отдых израненному телу. Турианец идет по коридорам на ощупь, бредет, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Он припадает на ногу — дает о себе знать старая рана. В горле снова становится солоно — Вакариан кашляет, сгибается и снова сплевывает кровь. Панацеллина больше нет, но это его не заботит. Ему бы только дойти, доверяя слабеющие ноги ведущему чутью. «Положись на интуицию», — говорила когда-то Шепард, касаясь его плеча.  
  
И вот куда привели поиски на грани безнадежности.  
  
— Шепард... — выдыхает Гаррус, когда узкие коридоры с решетчатым полом сливаются в круглый зал. Он почти ничего не видит в темноте. — Эй, Шепард...  
  
Боль обжигает когда-то раненую ногу, и турианец опускается на пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Голос, ведущий его все это время, умолк, оставляя только темноту и тихое, равнодушное дыхание корабельных систем. В подреберье ноет, ворочается — Гаррус знает, что дело не только в истощенном организме, функционирующем на пределе. Он столько прошел, лучом вгрызаясь в неприветливые черные небеса и рассекая их — так, как семь лет назад их рассекала Шепард, обращаясь жгучим синим светом, выжегшим незримую дыру у него в груди. Он следовал за ней — как и всегда, как и в прежние времена. А теперь...  
  
Слабый колеблющийся свет заставляет его отнять пальцы от глаз и поднять голову. Он видит ее: черты, так намертво врезавшиеся в память, что стереть их не удалось ни яростной работой, ни потоками алкоголя. Она полупрозрачна и соткана из синих сияющих частиц — голограмма, догадывается Гаррус. Но это больше не важно.  
  
Она приближается и садится рядом — голограмма дрожит, покрывается рябью, но Гаррусу нет до этого дела. «Шепард, — повторяет он хриплым шепотом. — Шепард, Шепард, Шепард...» Ее невесомые руки касаются пластин на лице — он не чувствует прикосновения, но какая разница? — Шепард здесь, его Шепард...

— Я так долго искал тебя.

Она отвечает, и ее голос — все, о чем он мечтал мучительно долгие семь лет. Гаррус узнает его — и не узнает одновременно, слушая, как в знакомых интонациях звучат механические нотки. Ее голос дробится, вторит самому себе, но Гаррусу все равно.

— Ты пришел забрать меня домой?  
  
Его руки, протянувшиеся обнять тонкое полупрозрачное тело, обнимают пустоту. Ни касания, ни запаха — ничего этого нет. Мир подергивается пеленой тумана, тело кажется легким, и даже разлившаяся в колене боль отступает, сменяясь немотой. Больше нет ничего — есть только женщина рядом, столь эфемерная, насколько и реальная. Ее пальцы гладят метку на пластине, он поднимает голову — она прижимается неощутимым лбом к его лбу. Вакариан закрывает глаза и выдыхает, не чувствуя, как опадает грудь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
«Я пришел остаться», — хочет ответить Гаррус, но не может произнести вслух. Ей не нужны эти слова: Шепард всегда чуяла, куда устремляются его мысли. Шепард все знает без слов даже сейчас. Он не может чувствовать, как сияющие руки обвиваются вокруг его шеи, а щека прижимается к груди, но это не страшно. Он хочет назвать ее по имени — в последний, усмехается Гаррус, раз.  
  
— Все хорошо, Гаррус, — шепчет женщина из синего света, такая близкая и далекая одновременно, а Вакариан уверен, что ее палец прижимается к его рту. — Отдохни.

«Я наконец-то дома», — думает Гаррус. Белый свет резко бьет по глазам, турианец щурится, вскидывает руку, закрываясь от прямых солнечных лучей — и видит ее. Шепард протягивает к нему руки, и ветер треплет ее светлые волосы; они отросли — она всегда хотела их отрастить — и вьются буйными, непокорными локонами. Легкий, тонкий сарафан обвивает стройную гибкую фигуру — Шепард ненавидит платья, с улыбкой думает Гаррус, но сейчас...  
  
_...Говорят, перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами._  
  
«Я дома, — думает Гаррус, поднимаясь с сочно-зеленой травы и больше не чувствуя усталости. — И ничего больше не имеет значения».  
  


***

Безмятежное синее небо молчит, как бы Лиара не вглядывалась в прозрачный ультрамарин. Легкая воздушная рябь облаков, способная дать какую-то подсказку, не омрачает гладкого небосклона.  
  
— Ты знаешь их обоих, — откликается Тали, и Лиаре кажется, что голос кварианки дрожит, и дело вовсе не в голосовом интерфейсе костюма. — Ничто не может разлучить их надолго.  
  
«Да, — думает Лиара. — Иначе не может и быть».  
  
Тали поднимается с колен почти бесшумно, отряхивается и, тронув подругу за плечо, возвращается к беззаботно болтающей группе. Лиара проводит пальцами по фоторамке — гладкая стеклянная поверхность ловит лучи солнца и рассыпает по лицу азари всполохи солнечных зайчиков. Она наклоняется и опускает фото к подножию стелы, медлит мгновение и придвигает ближе к белому камню. Что-то предательски саднит в груди. Лиара торопливо выпрямляется, прикрывает губы, сдерживая тихий всхлип, и вытирает увлажнившиеся глаза.  
  
Грант зовет ее — она оборачивается, улыбается быстро и кивает, обещая вернуться. Лиара поправляет юбку, сбрасывает приставшие травинки и бросает последний взгляд вверх. Где бы ни были Шепард и Гаррус, теперь они вместе — как и должно быть.

— Лиара!  
  
Она подхватывает край юбки и спешит к друзьям, встречающим ее объятиями и смехом.


End file.
